The Easter Bunny Patrol
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Maura has conviced Jane, Frost and Korsak to dress up as easter bunnies and deliever eggs to hospitals and orphanages. Whereas Jane is not too happy about her costume, Maura is not dressed as jane would suspect much to her delight. Maura also seems to be hiding something, causing her to say the wrong things. Fluff fluff Rizzles


_**Author's Note: **_This was supposed to be up during Easter, but as I have been rather ill there has been a slight delay, I hope you guys can forgive that.

* * *

_**The Easter bunny patrol.**_

"Maura you cannot be serious about me wearing this costume for a whole weekend, "Jane complained. She was now regretting she had told Maura yes to being a bunny for a whole weekend traveling around to different hospitals and orphanages to give out Easter eggs to the children.

"Stop complaining, I have to get dressed as a bunny as well," Maura called from her room.

"Yes but I look really stupid," Lana groaned. She was wearing a full bunny costume, covering her from head to feet. She sighed as she made a small hop for the fun of it.

"Now will you stop being such a baby, we all agreed on this and I don't see Korsak and Frost complaining, they are meeting us in the hospital in not long, meaning we should leave soon." Maura came out of the room, dressed like a bunny as well, however she was not as cute and fuzzy as Jane, she was wearing a black body with a cute white tail on and bunny ears, around her waist was a small apron with Easter eggs.

"You are wearing that?" Jane's jaw dropped as her friend looked like an Playboy bunny rather than a Easter bunny. She however couldn't deny she looked hot.

"What you don't like it?" Maura asked, frowning. She had chosen the outfit on purpose to tease Jane.

"I love it, but I doubt it is child friendly," she said, swallowing hard. What was it with this woman that made Jane want to jump on her any chance she got. She never did though.

"My actions will make up for that. You look so adorable in that, I knew that costume would suit you," Maura leaned in giving her a peck on the cheek, saying, "Are you coming or hopping along, Jane."

"Hop hop hop," said Jane making three small hops following her, loving how her little tale wiggled as she moved along. She didn't put anything into the kiss thought, it was not the first time Maura had done anything like it. After all they were good friends and they did everything together, it was not like they ever would become more she knew. A sigh escaped her as she followed her to her car.

* * *

Jane would be the one to drive, which this time was a good thing or she wouldn't have managed to keep her eyes to herself. Maura was jabbering along some facts about Easter bunnies.

"Did you know that the Ester bunny originated in originated among German Lutherans, and that the _Easter Hare_ originally played the role of a judge, evaluating whether children were good or disobedient in behaviour at the start of the season of Easter Bunny is sometimes depicted with clothes. In legend, the creature carries colored eggs in his basket, candy and sometimes also toys to the homes of children, and as such shows similarities to Santa Claus, as they both bring gifts to children on the night before their respective holiday,» Maura finished up in her regular matter of fact way.

"No Maura, I did not know that," Jane couldn't help but to smile of her friend. She couldn't help but to be a wandering Wikipedia, actually she had ten times more info than one.

"Well now you know, do you like going hunting for Easter eggs?" Maura wondered.

"I think I am a bit too old," said Jane honestly.

"I meant when you were younger," said Maura.

"It was fun, how about you?" asked Jane, turning quickly to look at her friend.

"I never did it, my parents weren't around much," she said with a heavy sigh.

"You never had an Easter egg hunt?" Jane was shocked, how was that even possible.

"No Jane, I did not, would you please park the car so I can get out?" she demanded, something in her voice told Jane she was not okay, not at all. She however figured it would be better to talk to her outside than having her trapped inside the car. Slowly she pulled into a parking spot and parked it.

Maura got out at once, grabbing their supplies from the back seat and started to walk towards the entrance of the hospital. Jane soon followed, grabbing her shoulder, saying, "Maura, wait, talk to me, please!".

"We don't have the time Jane, Frost and Korsak is already inside waiting and the children..." she did not want to talk about this now.

"Make time, please," she said looking at her with concerned eyes.

Maura took a deep breath saying, "As you know when I grew up I had rich parents, sadly they never had the time for me or enough time, all I did, I had to do for myself, or most of it. No one came to see my ballet reside or my graduations, there was no one to play Santa or Easter bunny. Of course I knew such did not exist, but I would have liked having in just the same. I had no sibling and no friends as I was well you know how I am, I was lucky enough to have a couple of boyfriends. I just wish that I had that Easter egg hunts and Santa coming, even if was fake it would have been better than nothing. Now can we please go inside."

Jane could feel how her heart broke when she heart this. Of course she knew Maura grew up being a genius, and her parents were strict, still she never quite understood the sacrifices she made to become what she now was. Right then she wanted to hug her and tell her all would be okay even if that was not so. She wanted to make her feel alright. Maura was looking at her, feeling raw, hurt, her scars of the past again bleeding, her tears held at bay for now. A deep breath, gathering herself as she looked into Jane's kind eyes.

Jane sighed as well, slowly wrapping her arms around her saying, "I'll make sure you have one Easter egg hunt this year."

"Those are for children, but I appreciate the thought," said Maura holding on to her for a second, before she walked in hearing Jane behind her say, "Hop, hop, hop."

She didn't need to turn to tell she was hopping behind her in her cute bunny suit. It made a giggle escape her, a giggle that made Jane's heart beat faster. She made sure to wiggle into the hospital until they met the two men. All four were more than welcome by the children in every ward at the hospital. All four taking their time to talk to them as they handed out eggs. The same at another hospital and an orphanage before they returned to Maura's apartment. She was feeling much better by then, looking at Jane saying, "How about a meal?"

"Not as long as it includes carrots," said Jane with a small laugh, changing into her clothes.

"Alright, Jane, how are you feeling?" Maura called out to her. After all Jane was now a couple of months pregnant. She was aware she had had some morning sickness, but other than that she wasn't quite aware of how her friend was doing. Then again she didn't pry.

"I am fine, a bit tired, but fine, would it be okay if I slept here tonight, I am not up for driving back home," said Jane with a heavy sigh. It was true she was not.

"Of course you can have the left side of my bed," Maura called as Jane came back into the room.

"Thanks, Maura, you are the greatest, you are not changing out of your bunny costume?" she wondered, as the other woman was now cooking in it.

"I'll change while you eat," said the other woman, smiling brightly at her.

"Alright I can live with that, what are you making anyways?" Jane wanted to know.

"Lasagna," said Maura, very boring, but she could easily change while it was in the oven, she added extra vegetables thought, to Jane's dismay she was sure.

"Sounds good, mind if I watch TV, or do you need help?" she wondered.

"No, go ahead," said Maura, making a hand gesture that she was fine as she was.

"Alright," said Jane, turning on the TV and started to watch a sports channel, yelling at the TV. Maura smiled at her, she loved her enthusiasm. It truth to be told made it a lot more lively than when she was home alone. Maybe that was why she felt lonely when she had to spend the evening alone. She knew that she never would change Jane as she loved her just the way she was.

* * *

It was that night Maura was up watching as Jane slept peacefully next to her. She wanted to do a couple of chapters of her book war and peace before going to bed, Jane had however fallen asleep next to her pretty fast, even if she had some complaints about Maura reading. In the end she had pulled the cover over her head. Maura had just shook her head by this, saying, "How are you going to raise a baby when you keep on acting like one."

"You know sometimes I wish you would hold your thoughts to yourself," Jane's voice showed that Maura's words had really hurt. She didn't say anything, neither did Maura, she just felt badly about it. She hadn't meant it as an offense, not at all. She knew for a fact Jane would make a great mother, after all she was great with TJ. They both were. She sighed as she turned another page in her book, her eyes going over to Jane for every page she turned. When she some hours later knew that Jane was sound asleep and her eyes struggled to stay awake anymore, she leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of Jane's head whispering, "I am sorry, my sweet Jane, I should never have spoken those words."

She turned off the lights and took a big chance spooning with Jane, holding her close, her hand resting on her belly, no matter what happened she would help her through this she knew.

* * *

Early morning arouse and Jane could feel Maura's hot breath against her shoulder. She could even feel her wrapped around her like a second blanket, her skin radiating heat. She swallowed hard, of course they had shared bed before, but never had Maura held her like this. Of course there had been big hugs and gentle kisses on the cheek from her over the years, she was the best at giving big hugs when needed, but this was a bit out of the line when it came to being just friends. It was then something occurred to her, had the other woman put on the cute bunny costume to tease her, hoping she would see her. Not that she needed a bunny costume for that as Jane always saw Maura no matter what she wore, good and bad. After all she was her best friend, even on her bad days. As for Jane she would take her good and bad, happy and sad as long as she had her by her side.

"Maura, what is going on?" Jane's voice was insecure now.

"Mmm just a bit longer," said Maura, not ready to wake up yet. She was way too comfortable.

"Yo, Playboy bunny, wake up, explain yourself," Jane's voice was sharper now.

Maura let go of of her at once and retracted to her side of the bed, saying, "I just felt like snuggling up last night, that is all."

"Why the sudden urge?" Jane wondered, she knew she loved Maura, could she feel the same way.

"I've been lonely in bed for so long, it was nice that there was finally someone there," she answered.

"So it wouldn't really have mattered who was here, as long as it was someone," Jane could feel a sting in her heart and got out of bed and fast. She hurried out of the room to get that stupid bunny outfit on. After Maura had done the same, and found Jane in the kitchen she said, "I wouldn't have snuggled up with anyone Jane, only with you. My words, I just can't seem to get them out right."

"You, that master of words, that has to be the first," Jane couldn't help but to smile.

"Well it is a lot harder when..." Maura stopped, her face turning into a dark shade of red.

"When you love someone?" Jane said, looking right into her golden brown eyes.

"I..." she looked down, this was getting awkward. And more awkward it would get when Jane's mother came in, in her cheerful voice said, "Hey, my favorite bunnies, how are you this morning?"

"We're good, ma," said Jane, giving her mother a light hug, as Maura started on their breakfast.

"I think it is great you are doing this for the poor children," said Angela Rizzoli excited, giving Maura a hug as well.

"Well they should have some happiness and fun during Easter, like we did, remember that?" said Jane, smiling brightly at her mother.

"You wouldn't believe how crazy these guys could get when it came to finding Easter eggs," Angela laughed.

"Maaaa," Jane said rolling her eyes, Maura just laughed at them, she found their constant bickering cute.

* * *

It was early Sunday morning and Maura again woke up holding Jane, the previous day had been too busy to talk more about the subject and the two hadn't really had time alone, with visiting more places in their bunny suits. Maura wasn't sure who complained the most of Jane or her brother Frankie. In the end she had told them both sharply to stop acting like babies and just deal with it, they were bunnies whether they liked it or not. After work came Easter dinner with the Rizzoli's, Maura had also invited her mother and father, plus Hope and her sister, it had been very hectic, but everyone seemed to be having a great time together. Jokes and insult was exchanged across the families, but there wasn't a bad tone and so Maura could easily picture more family dinners like that.

As the hours flew by Maura noticed Jane seemed more and more tired, upon which she asked if she had told the family the big news. She had looked at her shocked telling her to not speak so loudly about it, she didn't know how to handle it yet. She couldn't even tell the child's father yet, and there would be questions. Maura had tried calming her saying that she would be fine, everything would be fine, but clearly that had not worked. In the end all but Jane was on their way and the other woman sent her to bed at once. By the time she had managed to clean up what was left of the leftovers, plates and all else, she was sound asleep. Maura had changed to her pajamas and settled with her book before falling asleep, holding on to her friend very tightly.

"Maura," Jane whispered as she woke up slowly the next morning, the night before had been way too exhausting, but she figure she had to get used to it being pregnant and all.

"Yes, Jane," it came quicker than she expected.

"Do you?" said Jane.

"Do I what, Jane?" Maura wondered opening her eyes fully.

"Do you love me?" the question hang in the air. In fact she didn't answer at first. She figured better to be honest than to hold back any longer and she said, "Yes, I do."

"Awwwe Maura," Jane turned to embrace her and plant a kiss on her lips, she had had the feeling for quite some time now. The other woman returned is, then backing away saying, "This child, I am there for you."

"Good, because I couldn't do it without my best friend," Jane whispered, hiding her face in Maura's shoulder, deep, the other woman could feel she was crying. She knew that for the first tie in her life Jane was most likely terrified. She just held her close, stroking her ever so gently, kissing the top of her head to soothe her. She didn't speak as there was no need, she was simply just there.

In the end Jane the brunette calmed down enough to get dressed and hop, hop, hop after Maura in her bunny suit. As this was their last day they only had one hospital to visit and it didn't take long, they soon returned to the station, still dressed as bunny. A squeal escaped the medical examiner when they walked through the front doors, because there in the lobby was a huge sign saying, "Welcome to the annual Easter egg hunt, Maura, let us see who can find the most chocolate eggs, love, Barry, Vincent and Jane.

"You are serious, you hid chocolate eggs all over for me?" Maura said excited, hugging her friend and kissing her cheek.

"You said you never had and Easter egg hunt, now go find," Jane said, and the other woman hurried off.

"You must really be nuts about her," she heard Korsak behind her.

"You have no idea," said Jane with a soft laugh.

"Can I please take this costume off now?" Frankie wondered.

"No, we promised to have them on to work hours is over and that we will," said Jane, rolling her eyes.

He rolled his back at her saying, "Bet I can find more eggs than you," he said, hurrying into the stairwell.

"Fat chance," she headed for the elevator with Barry and Korsak looking after them confused.

That year Maura had the best Easter ever, not only did she get to see Jane in her Easter bunny costume for three days, she also got to win the Easter egg hunt and eat herself sick on chocolate for the first time in her life, and she got to take of Jane's costume as soon as she was done. Not to mention making love to her, as she watched her sleep satisfied she came to the conclusion that hereon after they would have to have the Easter bunny patrol. Not because it made children happy, but because it was the way she and Jane first got together and she was not about to let that go yet. After all until Jane Maura had never seen an Easter bunny or hunted for chocolate eggs and she loved every minute of it. She snuggled up close to her bunny and whispered, "I love you, Jane."

"Mmmm," she got in return, Jane's hand resting on top of her own, both happy, falling asleep with smiled on their lips.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
